He Found Me
by ithaswhatitisnt
Summary: Using The Fray's "You Found Me": Lin is severely injured during the war, and she knows she's almost out of time. Tenzin finds her before Equalist forces do. Sweet but sad Linzin. One-shot. One swear from Lin.


Another Linzin! I wrote this in about 20 minutes, tops. Not even kidding. But this little plot bunny jumped into my head and turned into the Killer Rabbit from Monty Python. So here it is. Linzin, Korra, and other mentioned characters belong to Bryke and Nick. The lyrics to "You Found Me" are property of the Fray. And yes, I only used the chorus. Enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me…_

_("You Found Me", The Fray)_

Lin came to slowly, the muffled sounds and blurred images of the war gaining more focus with each passing second. She tried to sit up but was forced back down by a searing pain in her abdomen. Her hand instantly went to the spot to quell the pain, but she pulled her hand away when it met a sticky, wet, scarlet barrier.

"Damn," Lin muttered. She managed to stagger to her feet, her right hand stuck to her wound, and move to an alley to get out of the line of fire. The first thing, she knew, would be to make a tourniquet; stop the bleeding somehow and save herself. The second thing, she didn't know, because her head was becoming foggy with the insane amount of blood loss. Lin didn't have the strength to tear a section of her under-bindings off to make a tourniquet, and a panicky feeling rose up in her chest.

"So this is how I die? Lovely," she mumbled. Just then, she heard the unmistakable roar of Tenzin's bison, Oogi, and she felt a little wave of calm come over her. If Tenzin was here, she would be perfectly fine. He would ensure that every necessary measure was taken to save her life. Tenzin would do what had to be done.

"Lin! Oh no, no, Lin, please, not you!" came the rushed, anguished words. Lin turned her head to look at him from where she lay on the ground.

"Tenzin. You came," she rasped. Tenzin knelt beside her, picking her head up gently and putting it in his lap.

"Of course I came, Lin. A White Lotus member informed me you had taken some pretty damaging shrapnel. But I didn't think it would be this bad," he admitted, taking a long look at the gaping wound in her side.

"Put a tourniquet on it," Lin ordered feebly. Tenzin chuckled nervously, and he hesitantly began to stroke Lin's hair.

"I would if there was a chance, but you've lost too much blood. Even if Oogi and I took you to the hospital now, there would be no way to save you. Dammit, Lin, don't die on me now!" Tenzin barked. He got to his feet, Lin looking small and childlike in his arms, and he whistled for Oogi to come closer. The bison obeyed, and Tenzin laid her in Oogi's saddle.

"To the hospital, Oogi! Yip-yip!" Tenzin called, and Oogi grunted in response. He took off, and Tenzin cradled Lin as she grew weaker.

"Tenzin, you're a little too late, but I'm so grateful you came. I got to see you…one last time…" Lin choked out. A tear slipped out of her eye, and Tenzin blinked furiously to keep his own tears from falling.

"Lin, I am going to do what it takes to save you. We are not going to lose you! And I can't afford to lose you again," he added, staring down at her.

"If I die…tell Korra I'm proud of her…give my best to Pema and the kids…"

"Stop talking like that! You'll be fine," Tenzin promised. He began to cry. "You'll be fine; you have to be fine."

"You at least found me before Equalist troops did. Thank you for not letting them mutilate me. Tenzin…?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"Kiss me one last time," Lin breathed, and Tenzin gave no thought to Pema before he leaned over and kissed Lin gently. He stayed there, with his lips on hers and tears streaming down his face like a little boy's, for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"Thank you," Lin whispered. A smile illuminated her wan face, and her eyes drifted closed as she breathed her last. Tenzin watched in horror as she faded away, and when she had gone, he embraced her broken body. He brought her ear to his lips and whispered, "I love you".

The funeral was held three days later at sunset. Tenzin chose not to come; rather, he started negotiations to begin building a monument in Lin's honor.

Pema never suspected a thing.

* * *

I feel really bad now...I treat Pema like garbage, don't I? I have nothing against Pema; I actually ship Pemzin as much as I do Linzin. I'm sorry, Pema. Please review?


End file.
